In some high speed inkjet web printers, often called web presses, the first side of the web is printed at a first printing unit, the web is inverted, and then the second side of the web is printed at a second printing unit. The web is guided through a dryer after each side is printed to dry the ink.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.